memories
by dizzy5
Summary: this is of my only digimon fic just redid all the chapters and am working on the next chapter
1. dreams are so wierd

A/N OK so Rika-Ryo Fic's aren't so popular but I think they are the best so any one who doesn't like it can just not read my fic!!!!!!!!!! Ok I'm starting now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Tamers, Toei Animation, or anything else that created Digimon.

"Words" speaking to someone 'Words' thinking

Memories of Times Past

Rika sat on a large bed in a very dark room as she stepped off the bed she noticed another bed and there laid a very young Jeri fast a sleep. When Rika turned a round she saw that where she had just stood up from also lay a young Rika "What the heck is with this, that can't be me can it. I mean I'm me, right?" she said quietly to her self as she stepped back. A hand touched her shoulder. When she looked up she saw her good friend Renamon standing beside her. "Renamon what's going on? Why are you here? Where are we?" Rika asked questioningly. There was a flash of light and everything was gone. The two girls and Renamon had vanished. Rika heard her name and turned to see the one person she disliked most in both worlds calling her, "Rika!" "Rika"

"What in the world do you want Ryo Akiyama!?!" she called back to him with a puzzled tone. 'Wait a minute that is so not Ryo, that's mom'

Rika stirred in her bed and sat up quickly. Again her mother called "Rika!"

"What!" Rika answered sleepily.

"Rika its time to get up sweet heart. You have to get to your high school orientation." Rika's Grandmother called from down the hall.

"Oh right, I'll be right out just got to have a shower!" Rika quickly lade out her favorite clothes on her bed and ran to the shower thinking about the old friends she would see today and trying to forget her dream, 'I've missed them so much Takato, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Yamaki, Riley, and yes I have to admit I miss Ryo'

Rika remembered what each of her friends looked like the last time she saw them...

Takato wore gray skater shorts, a blue bunny hug T-shirt and of course the well known goggles that some how made him the leader of the tamers

Henry wore brown skater shorts, a black T-shirt and as usual his orange vest on top.

Jeri had quite unexpectedly changed her style, now she wore black cut-off jeans with a forest green spaghetti strap tank top and of course on her hand was still the dog puppet and thanks to Rika the hair was in the same side pony tail.

Kazu now wore beige skater shorts with a light blue long sleeved t-shirt the same gold cross adorning the front and a new dark blue baseball cap.

Kenta no longer needed his glasses and was a lot less nerdy the only change in his clothes was he now wore white skater shorts.

Suzie hadn't changed much she wore pink shorts with flowers embroidered at the bottoms of each leg and a white tank top.

Yamaki, Riley hadn't changed at all.

Ryo ah yes Ryo now that she thought about it he hadn't changed much ether he was the same old Ryo with a few changes in ward robe, he wore green Kacky skater shorts with a matching T-shirt and of course his red scarf.

As she hopped out of the shower and put on her clothes she looked down at her self she was wearing blue cut offs and her traditional white and blue heart T-shirt. Other then the fact that she had grown two inches, the only change in her was the fact that she left her hair down more often. "I can't believe how little I've changed when they have changed so much," she said to her self as she walked down the hall, she sat down at the table and quickly ate her breakfast. When she was dun she ran out the door to meet her friends at the bus stop.

(A/N): So what do you think it took me a week to finish the first chapter, and it's my first fic. Please R/R every chapter, and if you were wandering I have a thing for skater shorts. BYE, BYE, for now.


	2. stupid bus stupid Ryo

(A/N) hi everyone this is chapter 2 and Ryo is one year older then the others accept for Suzie she's only nine, every one else is 15, and Ryo is 16 but is in the same grade as the other tamers

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Tamers, Toei Animation, or anything else that created Digimon.

"Words" speaking to someone 'Words' thinking

Memories of Times Past

Of course Rika was the first one at the bus stop, she was suppose to meet Henry and Suzie at this stop and the others at the next one, Suddenly some one jumped on her from behind covering her eyes. A child's voice asked "guess who Rika."

Rika giggled to her self and answered, "hum I don't know could it be Jeri?"

"No I'm not Jeri! Silly." Stifling a laugh Rika pretended to think.

"Ok then it must be. Suzie!?"

"Ah how'd you know?" a small smile crossed Rika's face.

"Birdie told me." She told the little girl now on her lap.

Rika turned around on the bus stop bench expecting to see her good old friend Henry but instead she saw mean old Henry, with the reason for the new name standing next to him "Why is he here Henry?" she simply stated as she narrowed her eyes at none other then Ryo Akiyama.

'Oh look Rika the boy in your dreams' part of her simply said as the other part of her screamed at it in disgust 'Shut up you sound like Takato!'

Soon the bus came and Henry explained that since Ryo was going to the same school as them and only lived a block away from him they decided to walk together to the bus stop. All Rika did was shake her head and say, "He's why you were late meeting me?"

A/N: ok short chapter and Ryo didn't talk much ok not at all but I promise he'll be vary talkative in the next few chapters


	3. not in Japan anymore

A/N: hi. So before I forget what I want to say here's the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Tamers, Toei Animation, or anything else that created Digimon.

Memories of Times Past

After 15 minuets of," what are you doing this summer Rika?" And, "shut up Ryo! "The bus got there. Jeri, Takato, Kazu and, Kenta were already on the bus and surprisingly the only ones until Rika, Ryo, Henry and, Suzie got on.

"Were is everyone?" Henry asked vary puzzled.

"We don't know?" Jeri was the first to say, "Aren't there more at this stop?"

"No just the four of us." Suzie said with a smile as she sat on the seat between Rika and her brother, who didn't look too happy about it. Suzie didn't noticed, she was too busy looking at what Rika was reading too care. Suzie read the title out loud, "The Guide to The Subconscious."

"Rika, why are you reading that?" asked Ryo.

"W-what? O-oh this just for the heck of it." Rika stuttered a bit, stunned that everyone was now looking at her. She looked out the window to avert their gazes. "What the heck! You guys, I don't think we're in Japan any more." everyone stared out the window in awe as they drove past data chips and lights of every shape and color.  
Ryo ran to the front of the bus to find no driver. He stood stunned, he was followed by Jeri, who let out a scream.

"Oh my God there's no driver! Oh my God!!!!!!!!!!!" as she ran towards Takato.

There was silence and a come voice came from the door it said quietly "It is good to see you again Tamers." Suddenly Rika ran though the door. There stood Renamon and all the other Digimon.

A/N: so what you think this took awhile hope you liked it.


	4. Gennai and explaning

A/N: ok well here's chapter three finally

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Tamers, Toei Animation, or anything else that created Digimon.

"talking"

'thinking'

"Renamon?!? It's been so long. What happened? Why were we brought back to the digital world?" Rika asked containing her happiness at the moment. The others by this time were off the bus running around hugging their digimon and talking.

"You never change do you Rika, so many questions but she can't answer them. All you need to know is that there is a reason for everything and I hope you're as happy to see your digimon as the others are." Said a tall, smiling man with short brown hair, she hadn't noticed him walk over but it seemed as though he had been listening to her.

"Who are you to say I never change!" she demanded as he walked closer. The others now noticed the strange man talking to Rika and gathered near incase she needed their help.

The man simply chuckled and answered "I know a lot about you Rika Nonaka and the rest of you as well. To answer who I am … my name is Gennai and I protect the digital world. And before you say a word I suggest you ask Ryo." Everyone promptly turned to face Ryo.

"Well… um see Gennai is the reason that the digital world stayed around this long he's kinda like the grown keeper, keeping it safe when the digidestined or well… tamers aren't here to watch over it." Ryo explained as best he could. 'Why is Gennai just showing himself to the tamers now, we really could have used him to help with the D-Reaper. Oh well he knows what he's doing.'

"That still doesn't tell us why we've been brought back here." Kenta said boldly.

"Yah, Kenta's right." Jeri who had been sitting Quietly the hole time agreed, "and why am I here, it's not like I have a digimon."

"Jeri how long has it been since you've looked at your d-ark?" Gennai asked calmly.

"Awhile… its not like I haven't wanted to its just … it hurts to know that he's gone…" she answered.

"Why don't you take a look?" Jeri pulled her yellow D-ark out of her green side bag and looked at the screen… there on the screen was a digi-egg. A smile covered Jeri's face as Gennai handed her the same egg. "Take care of him Jeri, ok."

"Oh will I ever. Oh Leomon I missed you." Jeri almost cried hugging the egg.

"Now that that's done, how about I tell you why you've been brought here. You may want to sit." Everyone quickly took a seat Suzie pulling Rika over to a tree with Henry, Terriermon, Ryo, Cyberdramon, herself and Lopmon.

"Ok start talkin' Gennai." Rika said getting impatient.

'Rika was always the impatient one. But impatiens was always cute on her.' Ryo thought to himself smirking.

"Alright then." Gennai began "It all starts many, many years ago. Here in the digital world before it was known to humans…when we were all very happy. There were six great powers spirit, beast, earth, water and machine. Out of all the two strongest were spirit and beast. To each power there was a kingdom."

"Wait you said there were six powers but only named five." Takato interjected.

"I was getting there… see the last of the powers was dark , evil driven to win the Great War."

"Great war?" Kazu spoke up "this is getting good."

"Yes the war between the good powers and the evil. You see there was and still is a legend about the guardians of the good but before they were found there was a great tragedy the spirit king was killed. Soon after his children grew to the age to fight and vowed to destroy the evil together and unite the powers. The queen knew only one way and that was for her to bring up the Husrtaive."

"What's a harteive?" Suzie asked.

"A Husrtaive, is a meeting of the powers… all records after the meeting were lost no one really knows what happened. We all presumed that the eight children destroyed the evil, but we think they may have just scared it off or trapped it some how because it's back…any questions." Gennai finished lying down on the grass.

"Yah, what happened to these royals the kids, why don't you just go find them?" Rika said confused.

"Yah Gennai Rika's right if they did whatever last time why can't you just get them to do it again?" Ryo said agreeing.

"No one knows what happened to them. We think they went home to their original world. See like you the kings and queens were brought here from … earth." Gennai answered calmly.

"Hold on did you say that these kids just left after they won and now you can't fine them?" Henry said trying to understand.

"Oh I could find them but they aren't all alive you see and the ones that are have given up their faith."

"Faith? I don't understand what you mean." Suzie said now very puzzled.

Before Gennai could answer Rika spoke up. "Their grown up, they can't care and even if they did, you need a child's faith in fantasy to find the digital world that's how Suzie got here the first time remember she had faith she believed and that brought her to us and most people lose the something that makes a child, a child. Someday we will too and then the world will choose others that simple. Am I right?" she ended turning from Suzie to Gennai.

"Yes and no. You see Rika not everyone loses that faith some keep it and others get so caught up in life or grief that they forget or don't want to remember they have it. But you're right in the way that many people do lose it." Gennai said with a sad smile. "but its getting near lunch you should find some food I'll be back later." With that he just vanished.

Takato, Henry, Roy and Rika stood, as did the others and they all got to work finding wood and food for everyone.

A/N: ok well that's chapter three please review thanks ;)


	5. new threats and calming down

A/N: ok well here's chapter four finally I'm so sorry it took so long but I've had a lot of stuff I had to deal with. Thanks for the reviews and on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Tamers, Toei Animation, or anything else that created Digimon.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Last time: "Yes and no. You see Rika not everyone loses that faith some keep it and others get so caught up in life or grief that they forget or don't want to remember they have it. But your right in the way that many people do lose it." Gennai said with a sad smile. "But it's getting near lunch you should find some food I'll be back later." With that he just vanished.

Takato, Henry, Roy and Rika stood, as did the others and they all got to work finding wood and food for everyone.

Now chapter five…

Everyone was now eating and or talking while they waited for Gennai's reappearance. Rika sat under a tall tree with Renamon eating some fruit they had found and talking quietly.

"So, how have you been Renamon? I've really missed you…" Rika said taking a bite of the purple fruit in her hand.

"Good, I've been training with Cyberdramon as much as possible…" she answered looking at her tamer. "I missed you as well Rika." Rika smiled at the fox like digimon knowing that for the first time in two years they were both truly happy.

"I wanted to tell you about this weird dream I had last night…" Rika started but was interrupted by Jeri's voice yelling

"Hey you two! Gennai is back come on!"

"OK. Come on Renamon I can tell you later." Rika said as Renamon helped her up. As Rika and Renamon came over and sat down on the grass Gennai began to talk again.

"Now that you've all eaten and reacquainted your selves with your digimon I think it's time to give you your new looks…and before you ask I can't have the tamers running around in those clothes… don't get me wrong but since the last time you were here the digital world's climate has changed quite a bit and those just won't do so…I'll start with…Takato stand up." He listened and stood.

Gennai pointed at Takato and his clothing suddenly changed. His gray shorts grew into full-length baggy pants, his shirt turned into a tight, red, long sleeved shirt without a hood, and he had a metal plate covering part of his arm and chest.

"Next …Henry if you would please…"

Henry did as told and just like before Gennai pointed and poof he was now wearing long brown pants, a tight, green, long sleeved shirt and a metal arm brace.

After a few minutes everyone but Ryo and Rika had 'New looks'.

Jeri wore baggy black jeans, white long sleeved shirt that like everyone else's was tight fitting and metal shoulder pads.

Susie wore baggy blue fabric pants, a green top and the same metal shoulder pads as Jeri.

Kazu now wore beige pants, a blue top and Kenta wore white grayish pants, and the same top as Kazu both also had metal chest plates.

"Now just you two, alright Ryo you first." Ryo stood and like the others his clothes changed just like that, he now stood wearing gold color pants longer then before, a red shirt like Takato's and not only a chest plate but also his old arm brace and scarf.

"And now last but not least… Rika if you would."

As she stood Rika felt all eyes on her. Suddenly she felt warm and cold at the same time and as she looked down she saw how different she truly looked… her cut off's turned into silver baggy pants, a tight white shirt, her old steel toe boots, a scarf, and the same armor as Ryo and the other girls. Her shirt fit her body with perfection and the armor seemed so light like it was not real. "This is amazing." She said in awe, "But may I ask just one question?"

Gennai smiled. "Rika I believe that was one question… but yes you may ask."

Rika rolled her eyes and started; "Well why exactly do we need new clothes and armor we didn't need it before so why now?" the others nodded once she had finished all thinking the same.

"And why have you only just now showed us that you're here? We really could have used your help with the d-reaper the last time." Henry added knowing that fact was also bothering some of the others.

"Well first to answer your question Rika, the new clothes will have meaning in time but for now they will keep you cool or warm according to the weather, and the armor will protect you. And as to the question of showing myself… we here in the digi-world feel every generation must prove themselves though we did not know how difficult the battle would be you all surpassed our believes…"

"And what were your believes that we would die cuz some of us almost did actually the whole world was almost destroyed! That was some test… what was goin' through your heads 'Oh I have an idea for a test lets release a creature that we know almost destroyed the digital world once before and see if they can stop it!" Rika shouted with disgust as she stood in anger moving to hit the older man and was quickly stopped by two strong arms around her waist.

"Rika calm down." Ryo whispered holding as tight as he could.

"Let go of me Akiyama!" She screamed struggling in his grasp "He and whoever else he's talkin' about almost got us all KILLED. And now I think he should know what it's like to be an inch form death! LET ME GO!"

Ryo turned away from the others, "We'll be right back Rika needs to calm down."

Susie stood, "I'll come with."

"No Susie that's not a good idea stay here ok." With that Ryo carried Rika to a safe distends and set her down. "Ok Rika calm down now or we aren't going back over there." Ryo said calmly removing his chest plate "Go ahead we both know you wanna hit someone so hit me. I'm sure there's only one place you could hit that would really hurt so go ahead and punch away." Rika immediately took the offer and started to hit not even thinking what she was doing and Ryo just stood and let her hit till she had calmed down.

Once her anger was gone Rika looked at her punching bag. "You stupid ass."

"Feel any better Rika." Ryo smiled behind a cut on his lip she nodded and they started back to towards their friends.

As they got close Rika noticed some blood running down Ryo's cheek from a large cut under his eye, with out thinking she untied her scarf and used it to wipe the blood off. At the touch Ryo jumped slightly. "You're bleeding."

"It's ok."

"No its not. It's my fault, me and my stupid temper. Look I'll help you clean up after I help make camp."

"You don't have to do that. I'm a big boy I can take care of myself."

"Look if anything let me help for my sake." She once again wiped some blood off his face as he gave her a look of confusion "my sensei is teaching me to forgive as well as trust. If we're gonna be stuck in the digital world again the least I can do is try to be friends with everyone including you and the idiots right, well let me try ok." He nodded in approval as they neared the others. "What is everyone lookin at? You're acting like I'm gonna kill someone."

A/N: so what do you think once again sorry it took so long and thanks again for the reviews I'll have another chapter up soon ttyl !


End file.
